Kids meet your kids!
by xXVampire PandoraXx
Summary: The Marauders and Lily get pulled into the future and meet the Golden Trio and the new Marauders. what took them there and how will hey get back? What will they find out? DMHP, JPLE, SBRL, RWHG
1. Chapter 1

"Kids meet your kids"

By: Stitch Potter

Chapter 1 

"Hey Moony, Prongs, do you ever wonder what will happen to us when we leave Hogwarts?" Sirius asked sitting next to Moony. He then pecked him on the lips.

"I do. I wonder if me and Lily get married and have kids," James said looking at Lily.

" I wonder if we have a family Pads" Remus said staring into his lover's stormy gray eyes.

"I wonder if me and James live long lives," Lily said joining the conversation.

"I wonder," they all said. With that they all saw blinding white light and felt a pull at the navel.

"James, get off me!" Lily said pushing him off her. Just then a door opened.   
" Harry and Hera Potter get out of my office immediately!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.   
"Um, Professor I'm James and this is Lily. Oh, and behind us are Sirius and Remus so there is no Hera and Harry here," James said confused. The professor stood there dumb struck. Then all of a sudden a knock came at the door.   
"You four go hide in there. Hurry!" the professor was pointing to an opening at the door that leads to a classroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait! I was caught up in all of my schoolwork and I also went on vacation. I went to Ogunquit Maine and it was awesome!!!! So enjoy!

Chapter 2

When James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius got into the spare classroom they were trying to sort things out.

"Ok so there are two people who are named Hera and Harry Potter. And she was stunned when she heard all of our names. SO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!" Remus put a hand over his panicking boyfriend's mouth.

"Sirius shut up! You don't want us to get caught now do you? We figured, as in Lily and I, out that some old ancient magic brought us back. Wait Lily do you still have that ring?" Remus whispered looking at the red head questioningly. Lily took the ring off and gave it to the sandy haired boy.

"If I'm wrong than tell me but do you have any Elvin heritage in you?" Lily nodded, "Ok so then it could have been this ring. All we need to do is look up this ring from your family and see what it does. James… James… JAMES!" James turned his head hearing is his friend whispering name harshly.

"What did I do?" He said as though he was innocent.

"Were you paying attention to me at all?" Remus said annoyed.

James shook his head. "Sorry Rem, I was listening to what McGonagall was saying to the people who came in her office." James said looking like he did something wrong.

"What did she say? Who where they!" Sirius whispered excitedly escaping his boyfriend's lovely hands.

"All I heard was that three no… four girls and a few other people got in trouble in their potions class. I think they spilt a potion on a guy named Draco. I also heard there last names were Potter, Black, Lupin, Tonks, Weasley, and Granger." James said looking like he was proud of himself.

"Did they mention the bloke Draco's last name?" Sirius asked suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"Yes but I didn't catch it. I think it began with an M though." The messy haired boy answered his friend.

All of a sudden the door opened and in came the professor. She somehow got hold of invisibility cloak and put it over the four teens. She started walking with some kind of force field around them so they all stayed together and wouldn't be heard by anyone around the out side of them. They tried to yell including Sirius.

"Help! I'm going to be kidnapped by a teacher and loose all of my good looks! I will loose everything! Goodbye my dear friends I will miss you dearly! And to my darling –"

"Sirius shut the bugger hell up! Do you want to go to the mental institution of St. Mungos?!" Remus whispered enough so the ebony haired boy could hear him.

"You mean go to my family reunion? No! Even though I would like to see Bella and 'Cissa again. Wait Bella I think got a full ride to the loony bin." Sirius said pondering. "Moony don't make me go back! The snakes will devour me!!"

"Siri you know I wouldn't let them even if they had the chance." Remus replied slinging an arm around his gray-eyed friend.

"I would no offence Padfoot. I would want to see what those snakes on crack would do." James said

"James its bad enouh that you called my relatives snakes but you I told you not to mention their drug addiction!" Sirius pretended to cry into Remus' chest.

"What the fuck Sirius?" Lily said speaking what was on the two other boys' minds.

"Oh My God! Lily swears! Lets hear more! Come on Lily! Come on!"

"This isn't going to end well." James said whispering into Remus' ear.

SLAP! Lily slapped Sirius with the back of her hand.

"That's what you get for treating me like a dog. Next time use that tiny brain of yours Black." Lily was glairing at him with flames in her emerald eyes. She continued walking and ignored Sirius for the rest of the time.

When the old professor stopped walking the three Marauders looked to see where they were with fear in their eyes.

They were at the Headmasters office. Professor McGonagall said the password and the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed the group to enter.

Lily noticed the fearful expressions on the boys. "Why are you all being little girls when you come to the Headmasters office." A smirk was creeping upon her lips.

"We always get sent up here if we do something wrong. Our last visit almost costed us to get expelled." Remus explained still with fear in his golden colored eyes.

They entered the office… not seeing what they expected…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing! Please give me ideas I am kinda running dry on them. Also I will take any strategies on how Draco and Harry should become an item. Could you help me? Thanks for the help!

stitchpotter

Chapter 3

!Flashback!

_They entered the office… not seeing what they expected…_

!End Of Flashback!

Was that Professor Dumbledore in a … Speedo?!? Lily looked as if she was about to faint. Her eyes were bulged out comically. James passed out with a squeak from his mouth, as did Sirius. Remus was holding Sirius but that didn't look like that was for long, since it looked like he was in the mid stage between fainting and vomiting. The headmaster didn't seem to notice since he was just continuing sun tanning threw the huge window. That was until Professor McGonagall tripped over something and fell with her mouth a gape. 

Dumbledore looked horrified and magiced his robes back on. His cheeks were a mixture of reds as he sat back down at his office chair.

"Anything I can do for you Minerva?" the professor asked. His voice was cracked from embarrassment eyes not meeting McGonagall's.

"Y-yes Albus. I- I have some people you haven't seen in a while and they would like to see you." She answered stuttering from shock.

"Let them come in."

"They are here with me."

When she took off the force field and invisibility cloak off the four of them she found the teenagers in their current state.

Before the headmaster could get a chance to look at them she made Sirius, James, and Remus conscious again (I made Remus and Sirius be knocked out in each others arms!!! Isn't that cute!!!!!?????), and Lily more alert and out of her daze.

"Here they are Professor Dumbledore; Lily Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." She said in a nervous squeak/voice.

Dumbledore had a double take. 'The Marauders and Miss Evens standing here in front of me again!!

"Impossible," he voiced out loud. The professor nodded in agreement.

"Actually it's not impossible you see there are many ways this could happen. Like time turner dust could have gotten into something and could of sent us back-" Lily was saying.

"Minerva could you please call down these people to my office thank you" Dumbledore said ignoring Lily. He handed the parchment to McGonagall and she left without making a sound.

"Does anyone listen to me?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch peacefully until Harry's sister, Hera, came with her buddies.

"Hey guys we're sorry we got you all into trouble. We tried getting you all out of it, but Snape never would believe us," Hera said pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

She along with her three other friends named Leona "Leo" Black- Lupin, Fianna Black- Lupin, and Rayne Tonks sat across from the trio. They were mostly known as the Marauders to the school. They were chatting about their school field trip to Six Fags New England!! They couldn't wait.

Their conversation got interrupted when five school owls landed in front of Harry, Hera, Rayne, Leo, and Fianna. They opened the letters reading them fast.

"Well what does it say guys" Ron asked stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth. When he was done there was potato all over his face. It was quite funny…well to the Marauders at least.

"W-well Dumbledore wants us to see us right after lunch. He has to tell us something." Fianna said putting up her midnight colored hair to while not trying hard not to laugh.

"Well I think we should get going see ya people later!" Rayne said also trying to bite back laughter.

The marauders plus Harry got off the bench and headed for the Headmaster's office.

They got to the gargoyle and realized that they didn't have the password until Hera remembered it. She said the password "Weasley is our King" a little chuckle escaped their lips.

Hera, Fianna, and Rayne skipped up the stairs while Harry and Leo just shook their heads in shame.

When they got up there they knocked on the door and heard some ruckus behind the door and were let in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm back and never leavin!! lol. Anyway I have another chapter for you rabid readers so enjoy!!

angelxcollinsx4ever

246813579246813579

Harry opened the door and saw they weren't the only ones there since there were four chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. Hera, Fianna, Leo, and Rayne all had identical smirks on their faces.

"If this was another one of your pranks that Ron, Hermione, and I were in I'm cure you into oblivion." Harry muttered darkly to his sister. The red head just glared at him.

"I have no bloody clue why we're here cause we already pulled the prank and we have one up in our… Oh shit! What if they saw the plan on my bed-"

"Miss Potter watch your language! You are in school I can still punish you for inflammatory language!" a voice said behind Hera.

Hera spun around only to meet a stern looking McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor didn't know you were there," Hera said a little panicky. She turned back around to meet with four amused faces of her friends and brother.

"Shut up all of you. Its not funny," Hera said a blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh Hera by the way I hid the plan somewhere else cause Seamus found out how to get into our dorm so don't worry Minnie here didn't find it!" the lime green haired girl said chirpily looking at her red haired friend.

"Hey Professor Minnie who are those peoples in those chairs in front of Professor Dumblydore's desk?" Fianna asked knowing the two names would annoy the stern professor oh so much

"Ms. Black you will find out soon enough! Will you please be patient," Minerva asked looking at the ebony haired girl sternly but with annoyance. She should of known that the girls would all pick up habits from their fathers.

"Professor you called me here," said a low voice behind them.

"Ori! What are you doing here and why didn't you tell us you mean brother!" Fianna and Leo said in unison as they tackled their brother to the floor.

"Orin James Black-Lupin you are a mean and hateful brother but don't worry we'll get you back," Leona said with a sly grin forming on her lips

"Oooo I'm scared… Not! You know why?" his own lips were forming a smirk as he saw all four girls shake their heads no. He continued," Pa is now going to teach here and who are his student teachers… Jaymz and me! Got you red handed and by the way you need to hide your plans better… maybe you can ask dad once he gets here…"

"Uncle's coming! Great now he's gonna get me back for what I pulled on him at Grimwald Place oh great!" Rayne said looking distressed.

"You probably do deserve it too after we helped you plan it. I mean what you did was kind of um how do I put it… evil," Hera said looking at her friend with pure amusement.

"I only did it for my sister so she's the one he should be getting back!"

"But you still pulled it," Harry said getting into the argument.

Rayne and Hera jumped forgetting that Harry was still in the room. He continued ignoring their expressions.

"And I agree…"

"Yes!"

"With Rayne," He finished loving the mock hurt expression on his sister had on her face.

"But, But, Harry! We're twins! As in brother and sister, you're supposed to agree with me!" Hera said looking at him with disbelief. He gave her a superior smirk now feeling what she feels almost all the time.

"But Hera you don't get it we're siblings so we're supposed to argue. I know your tiny brain just got all this information and plus it has to through your ego so I'm not going to say anymore until you come to that realization," Harry said looking at her with his eyes filled up with humor.

"Sorry Minerva and all the rest of you but we had some trouble in the halls but I won't name any names since only one of the four is here" Professor Dumbledore said entering the room eyeing Harry.

"So lets get started. I have some students in these chairs but they are not… from here," Dumbledore said carefully using his choice of words.

"Like from another country?" Harry asked now more interested. _Maybe there would be a hot girl or boy to get my mind off Malfoy_. _Wait…_ _did I just think that!_ Harry tried to pay attention but thinking about Malfoy made him frazzled.

"No Mr. Potter more like a different… time. Well I give you children your parents!"

The people in the chair turned around and all of then let out a gasp. Sirius was looking straight at Fianna. She looked _exactly_ like him but she had Remus' amber eyes. She was also shorter and paler than him. He then looked at Leo. She was the exact look alike of Remus. The only difference was that her eyes were a shocking color of silvery gray. His eyes then traveled to Orion. Orion had curly brown hair but it had highlights of black in them. His eyes were the most interesting though. One was silver gray with an amber splash in the middle. The other eye was the same but the colors were reversed. These were his children._ His _and _Remus' _children. He was so happy.

James and Lily had similar thoughts. Harry was looking straight at James and vise versa. Harry looked exactly like James but Harry's hair was shoulder length pulled into a ponytail but he could tell it still had the same messiness as his. The only thing that was different was his eyes. His eyes were the exactly the same as Lily's. It was the same with Hera but instead she had Lily's long auburn hair and James's light brown eyes but with specks of bright emerald green in them. Also Harry was about Lily's height and Hera was James's making Hera the taller of the two. They were already proud of them not knowing what they have done at such a young age.

"Now, I'm going to let you all explain what you have done and what you are going to do. You all can go but I need Miss Potter and Ms. Black-Lupin for a second. Thank you," Dumbledore said smiling at the teenagers.

The group left but Fianna and Hera stayed behind with their classic smirks in place. This was going to be a long visit for them…

246813579246813579

The group reached the common rooms and put their things down from classes. They were all silent from the day's events. Harry was about to speak when the common room door opened and unveiled Hera, Fianna and two shocked Slytherins.

"Draco, Blaise what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiosity taking over. They were about to explain until they heard a screeching sound behind them.

"Malfoy! Zambinni! Get out of the common room now, we don't want any snakes tainting the atmosphere!" Ron said looking extremely pissed off.

"Well Weasly we came here to pick up Harry and Seamus. Bet you didn't see that coming since all you do is suck Granger's face off the whole time," Draco replied calmly but with venom in his voice. He and Blaise grabbed Harry and Seamus getting out of the common room glaring at Ron the whole time.

"That went well," Hera said once they were gone.

"Hera please tell me that my son is not friends with a Slytherin!" James said starting to go hysterical.

"Wait what's going on? Am I seeing double or something cause I swear Harry left but I see him right there and Hera.."

"Ron! Go up to your dorm and snog Hermione like a good little boy," Hera said pushing him up the stairs until he did willingly.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked Remus whom he was sitting on.

"No idea"

"Anyways Draco was Harry's enemy until he called a truce since they were both fighting for the same side of the war," Fianna replied staring at the ceiling bored.

"Wait what?" Lily said looking confused.

"We'll explain later. I got to get Ron and Fianna, Rayne and I have to go to Quidditch practice. How does 11 o' clock in the Room of Requirement sound?" Hera said putting her bag on her shoulder.

They all agreed and followed the girls to the pitch to watch an interesting practice.

246813579246813579

Hope you guys liked it! I will be posting more I'm sorry that I haven't for a VERY long time. Love always!


End file.
